


10 Ways Eremin says 'I love you'

by MikaelaJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, because it feels really nice to have your hair pet, hair petting, happy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelaJaeger/pseuds/MikaelaJaeger
Summary: 10 ways to say 'I love you'1. Food2. Comfort





	1. - Sugary love

Eren hums as he dances around the kitchen shirtless as he prepared Christmas pancakes for his lovely boyfriend who was currently asleep upstairs. Armin was never a morning person. He always awoke sluggish and uncoordinated, messy bed hair and droopy eyelids. It makes quite the cute sight, Eren thinks. 

" _If you Love me let me go back to that bar in Tokyo, Where the demons from my past leave me in peace_ " Eren sings under his breath, smiling as he flips the green and red coloured pancakes onto a single plate accompanied by whipped cream and maple syrup. Eren was actually quite proud of himself. Armin always appreciated his cooking but Eren felt like this time he did extra well! Happily smiling to himself, Eren carefully manoeuvred the pancaked-up plate and a small water bottle onto a dining tray, then eagerly made his way up the stairs, his socked feet padding softly along the carpet.  

Eren gently kicked their bedroom door open, grinning as his greeted with the view of his adorable sleepy boyfriend. "Armin, It's time to wake up now, sweetheart." 

The blonde groaned and sleepily fluttered his blue eyes open. Smelling the sugary aroma of the warm pancakes Eren had prepared. 

"E-Eren..?" Armin murmured confusedly, staring at Eren through half-lidded eyes. His voice was deep from sleep and frankly, Eren found it kinda hot. 

"Baby, I made you some Christmas pancakes. Would you like to sit up and eat them?" 

Armin seemed to perk up slightly at this, how could he forget that It was Christmas? But sleep kept him still in the soft linen bed. So instead of moving himself, Armin pouted and made grabby hands at the brunette. 

Eren chuckled, sensing his boyfriend's suffering he gently lowered the plate onto the bedside table and wrapped his arms under the blondes armpits, hoisting him up. 

"Thank you," Armin whispered with a small smile, cheeks dusted a light pink. 

"Armin, you're so fucking adorable." Eren smiled, making the other blush harder and bashfully pull up the white sheets to hide his face.

"W-Whatever, let's just eat now," Armin answered, embarrassed.  

"Alright- alright, here let me feed you."

Eren laughed, yanking the beddings from Armin's grip, revealing his cutely surprised face. Armin sputtered out several protests before Eren swiftly cut him off by shoving a piece pancake goodness into the blonde's mouth.  

Armin moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes closed in pleasure, it tasted like a buttery, maple syrup, sugary heaven. Bless the gods for bestowing an amazing boyfriend into his life. 

"Ereen! It's sooo good." 

Eren flushed but still smiled, pleased that Armin was enjoying his meal. The brunette was taken suddenly aback when sweet soft lips tenderly pressed against his. Lips catching, holding and tasting. The blonde tasted delicious, Eren thinks. 

Armin pulled back with a happy sigh, resting his forehead against Erens and staring deeply into those emerald green orbs he loved so much.

"Merry Christmas Eren." 

 


	2. -Love me still?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is worried about his future

From after they left the classroom together hand-in-hand to when they were walking home, Eren hadn't said a thing. He had just stared dejectedly at the ground. After tests, Eren was always like this, sad and disappointed in himself.

Armin had offered time and time again to tutor him but detecting a sense of damaged pride, Eren had refused politely every time. Eren never used to care about school or tests but as they grew closer and closer to graduating, test and essays suddenly became much more important.  

When they finally arrived at Armin's place, the blonde had made Eren's favourite white hot chocolate drink to hopefully cheer him up a bit. Eren was slumped into the couch, gazing wordlessly into his hands. "Armin.. I don't know what to do with my life." 

"Existential crisis hitting hard huh?" Armin smiled sympathetically, he'd been in Eren's position not too long ago. Eren nodded still staring at his hands before looking up at Armin and noticing the warm hot chocolate in his hand.

"Oh, is that for me..?" The brunette asked hopefully in a quiet voice. Armin chuckled and walked over to meet Eren then handed him the drink. 

"Yup, be careful it's hot."

"Thanks.." Eren gladly took the cup from Armin's delicate hands and cradled it in both palms. Holding the cup close to his lips he took a small sip of the heavenly drink that had been prepared by _Armin_ just for _him_. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Armin leaning against Eren lightly as to not jostle him too much and spill his drink. The couch creaked under their combined weight. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"..." 

Eren shook his head no and gently placed his cup on the glass coffee table in front of them. Leaning back into Armin he sighed somberly, 

"Promise you'll be with me even if I land some dead-end job in a seven-eleven?"

"Eren.. I'll stay with you even if you got a job as a Janitor or-or a Taxi driver.. even a goddamn lunch lady! There's no way I could ever leave you." 

"Even if I stay jobless for the rest of my life?"

"Yes, Eren. Even if you're unemployed for the rest of our lives." 

A wet tear rolled down Eren's cheek, he hadn't even realised he was crying until now. The blonde felt his frame shaking slightly and in order to help calm him down, Armin began to stroke his brown hair in a tender manner. Slowly guiding his boyfriend down to rest comfortably in his lap. 

"What..did...I do..to..deserve..you.."  

Eren whispered, his voice getting quieter and quieter with every single word.  Eren's eyelids drooped sleepily as he watched wisps of stream float up from his neglected hot chocolate. Eren gradually began to drift off to sleep to the feeling of Armin smoothly running his dainty fingers through untidy hair.

The last thing he felt before rest overcame him was the delicate touch of lips pressing against his temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was having an existential crisis today about my future  
> so why not write it down!  
> Yayyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt Christmasy last night so here  
> I have a few ideas for the next chapter.  
> btw the song Eren was humming was Tokyo by the Wombats


End file.
